Genus and species of the plant claimed: Hybrid Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with pink flower color, medium green foliage, vigorous growth habit, and good outdoor performance.
xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1997. The female parent was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Highfield""s Festivalxe2x80x99 (unpatented), having pink semi-double flowers, foliage with slight zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 was an unpatented hybrid seedling no. K96-1059-1, characterized by pink single-type flowers with eyes on petals, uniform, dark-green foliage, and about medium sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May, 1999, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bluish-pink semi-double flowers with white eyes;
2. Medium sized inflorescences with long, thick, reddish peduncles;
3. Medium-green foliage with weak to medium zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, tall, moderately tight, and
5. Medium to late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar ones in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,084), the variety xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,162), the variety xe2x80x98Fisfanyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,876), and the variety xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,249).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 749xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 has a similar or slightly deeper main flower color, more distinct reddish veins at the bases of upper petals, but only weakly reddish colored peduncles, medium-green, instead of dark-green, foliage, taller plant habit, and later beginning of flowering.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 has a slightly more pink, less bluish hue of flower color, somewhat more distinct zonation on leaves, and much taller plant habit.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisfanyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 lacks the red eyes on petals, and grows distinctly taller.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 has a similar main flower color, but no red-purple eyes on petals. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fip 469xe2x80x99 grows more vigorously, and develops really tall plants.